We Three Agents (Kings)
by Tigyr
Summary: Three orange balls and a Toys for Tots campaign, combined for a Christmassy, yet humorous one shot. This is a team-centric story.


"We three agents from NCIS are, sipping on eggnog we're not going far, singing, dancing, orange balls bouncing, as we head up the stairs...oh ho...

Up one flight we plead our plight,

We need more toys for tots tonight,

Help us make a child start smiling

Follow us up to the next flights."

Gibbs glances at his two male agents and the young doctor who are traveling up and down the staircases. They have been singing the silly song for several hours now; ever since he'd brought in three oranges and started juggling them. Tim had quickly caught two of the three oranges surprising Gibbs with his deftness.

"You juggle McGee?"

"Not very well unless it's something small."

"Three oranges are not small."

"No, but some of Jethro's dog toys are about this same size; he likes to try jumping in the air to catch them."

He outlines his plan to just go around to each floor, juggling for a few minutes in an effort to earn money for the annual Toys for Tots campaign. Tony grins and says that he should try dancing at the same time and Gibbs smirks behind his coffee cup.

"Guess that means you're going with him DiNozzo."

Jimmy enters just then with a full bowl of eggnog. He is singing the song "We Three Kings" under his breath and Gibbs glances at Ducky who is following his protegee, making sure the younger man doesn't spill the traditional Christmas brew.

"Palmer, got a job for you."

"Me, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah, go find three orange balls and bring them back here." He tosses Palmer some money and the young doctor scampers off to do his bidding.

"Jethro, what do you have planned?"

"Toys for Tots."

He nods at Tim who is still juggling the oranges much to Ziva and Abby's delight. Tony is wondering what his boss has planned for them when Vance glances down from his office. Scribbling a few words down, he calls Gibbs who bounds up the stairs to find out what his boss is planning for his team now. Smiling at the words, recalling the song that Jimmy had been humming he nods his agreement. Jimmy comes back with a bag full of different colored balls. "Sorry Agent Gibbs, had to get the full pack or nothing."

He starts to hand Gibbs his change when Gibbs puts it into an empty, clean coffee cup, and hands it back to him. Startled,the younger man looks up and Gibbs motions for all three men to follow him to his computer. He's typed in the words that Vance has given him and asks Tim to put them up on the plasma.

"We three agents from NCIS are..." Tim says and smiles as he hears Jimmy gulp and Tony growl.

"You had to be humming that song Palmer."

"I...it's one of my favorites." Jimmy protests in his own defense as he grins and starts to memorize the words.

Handing both Tony and Jimmy a cup of the nog, Tim pulls three orange balls out of the pack and tries juggling for a bit. Finding a comfortable rhythm, he nods at Gibbs who gives him a pat on the back.

"You two, start singing and dancing, while Tim juggles. Palmer, take an extra cup of nog so that Tim can have some in between staircases."

Tim glances at Vance, who is dropping some money into the cup that is now sitting beside the eggnog bowl.

"So, basically start at the bottom and work our way up?"

"Just like the lyrics suggest McGee."

"Who's going to follow us upstairs, you know that some are going to use the elevators." Tony grumbles goodnaturedly as he hums the words and tries to figure out a quick dance step. Ziva looks at Abby who nods and grins.

"We will go with you, Tony, and they will follow or Abby and I will threaten them." Abby nods in agreement. They pick up empty coffee cups as there will be one or two people who won't be able to make the journey up the staircases or even the elevators, due to their particular jobs.

By the time they make the journey, most of the building's population is following Tim, Tony and Jimmy up the staircases, or if they are physically disabled, in the elevator, while Ziva and Abby collect monies from those whose jobs will not allow them to leave their station.

Vance grins as department after department comes in, dropping a coin or a bill into the offering cups. The reward of fresh eggnog, and some of Jackie's homemade cookies (he'd called her with his plan and she'd shown up with the treats half an hour later) makes the men and women smile as they chatter amiably about the unusual way they have gathered for the occasion.

Tim tosses the balls to Gibbs who catches them and tosses him the oranges in return.

"You earned those Tim, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Boss."

The end.

_a/n: Inspired by a picture on akaeve's advent calendar of Gibbs juggling three orange balls or oranges.. also, most of my stories will be on hiatus after this as I was informed that I have to move within the next thirty days...will try to update stories once the move is over. Merry Christmas everyone and will hopefully be back in writing action after the New Year._


End file.
